Their Guardian
by Elation's Call
Summary: Kakashi was used to living the life of a dangerous loner. But once he is called into the Hokages office on what he thinks is a routine mission. He discovers that he will never be alone again. He finds that he is a ... Dad! How did this happen! Will he be able to handle kid or her baggage? Find out. Rated T for now may become M later.
1. Chapter 1

Their Guardian

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

Ages:

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

Kakashi Hatake; your average, above average handsome ninja bachelor. Was having just a typical morning. Dodging a mix of kunoichi and civilian fan girls looking to expose him to them, because according to the ninja rumor mill, some kunoichi was caught bragging about his "Bingo Book" rated good looks. Kakashi snorts to himself quietly, 'Please! As if that girl knows what she's talking about, but now because of her stupidity I have to run from the rest of these cows.' He thinks angrily at his situation. 'Well as long I'm on the run, I might as well give them something to chase.' Kakashi perks up at the master plan that is forming in his mind. Using some of his chakra creates three clones and two substitutions, too lure his fan club away from him.

Once the mindless fools a gone, Kakashi continues onto his regular routine. Checking into the nearest book store to see if there is a new Icha Icha Paradise out yet.

After that he goes to the monument for two to three hours, for contemplation and reminds himself on how he failed them; the reason he is alone now. As Kakashi comes out of his mind he realizes the time and leaves to check in on his sensei's kid.

On his way to the boy's apartment he passes three, no four really angry, wet, and sticky? Yes. Sticky jounin covered in what looks like the remains of a water balloons filled with watered down honey or syrup? It didn't matter too much to him. They probably had it coming, Naruto rarely pranked just anyone. He had to be either physically, mentally, or emotionally threatened in order to earn his pranking wrath. In any case Kakashi was highly impressed with the three year olds code of conduct.

Continuing on his way to his destination, Kakashi catches site of his target. The toddler was trying to buy some fruit from a vender. Who by the looks of it was reluctant to be in the kid's presence let alone sell it to him? He wasn't at all surprised by this. Too many people were injured in the Kyuubi attack and were too weak to do anything to the beast, so they did the next best thing in their minds. They went after Naruto.

Kakashi was still extremely put out that he was banned from talking to the kid, unless of course he approached him first, which was highly unlikely. He wonders what his sensei would have said to the Hokage on the subject of his kids living conditions; which pissed him off. Mentally shaking his head, he pulls himself from his thoughts to focus more on the drama going on in the present.

It looked like that while he had been lost in thought the vender had been losing his cool. He had his hand raised in preparation to strike Naruto. The boy upon noticing these stops in mid angry rant at the man about his price of apples, to stare at the man in dawning horror.

Now of course upon noticing this Kakashi couldn't just let it happen. He lets out a concentrated dose of his killing intent at the vender. Watching in dark satisfaction as the man looks as if he is about to pass out or have a stroke, the guy quickly thrusts the apples to the now curious boy. And waves him away franticly in hopes of dispelling Kakashi's intent. Naruto, not wanting to question his good fortune at the moment, leaves as quickly as he can.

'Yep' Kakashi thinks to himself as he turns away from the hyperventilating man. "Just a typical day." He says to the air, as he makes way back to his sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Guardian

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters and probably some of my own. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

Ages:

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

 _Prologue: The Beginning of the End (a look back into the past)_

 _The Higurashi Clan; a clan hidden from the ninja world for centuries by their founders and kept that way by the very first Kage's._

 _They had originally founded their clan not for the safety of human kind, but for demons. Because most of the demons that have survived to see the birth of the first shinobi were almost always killed for sport or challenge, they began to hide in fear of what these new humans could do. Seeing this mikos and monks of neutral shrine were enraged at the way these humans were treating the demons and their families. With swift action a letter of change and salvation was issued to all temples in surrounding lands. Those who were for the idea of peace came together at the temple and approached the remaining Demon Lords with this proposition. Come with them; join with them, to create a land of peace and prosperity for both of their children and themselves. For there would be no more shinobi or ignorant humans that could only hate what they refused to understand._

 _When the Demon Lords asked how this would be possible, they were shown a contract spell that would tie demons soul to a priest or priestess through blood and skin. This enabled the demon to shrink in size and revert to their true form on the person's body in the shape of a tattoo. While in this form the demon could lend their power or ability to the holy person if they so wished. They may also leave or join with another human by simply pulling back their soul using their yoki. The Demon Lords thought this a promising spell; for they would be acting not as slaves as some of them first thought but as partners. But upon closer inspection on the spell the demons so a flaw in the plan right away that the humans had missed. If they joined on the head or face a demon of ill intent could control the human without their knowledge, and if the joined on the chest they would be linked for life. Once this was found out they all agreed that no demon may mark the face and only those that truly respected and cherished the other would join in heart. It was on this day that once mortal enemies signed an eternal contract of guardian and protector and thus the Higurashi Clan was born._

 _The newly formed clan band together to create a land all their own. They called it the Land of Demons. Once it was confirmed that all the demons had suddenly vanished and the clan responsible for it had built a village many flocked to see this wonder. Knowing this would happen the Higurashi clan had put out a decoy temple to divert attention, while also aiding a young ally. A young miko that could see into the future quickly gained popularity and attention._

 _Thus the Higurashi were allowed to disappear and create true peace for themselves and their charges. By combining powers they were able to create a hidden village, which allowed them to leave and enter as they pleased remaining unnoticed to the world around them. That was until the Kages came to power. Even then they only allowed themselves to be seen to aid in the capture of the Tailed Beasts; who were in fact tortured demon spirits on rampage. Knowing the truth of the creatures they gifted each of the Kage's a spell of sealing much like their own. But in truth it would only allow the user to gain half the beasts power, and at an extremely high price to. Not caring the Kages to the spells greedily and left to gain power quickly thus allowing the Higurashi's to live in peace once again with their friends and wards._

 _It would not be until after the end of the Third Shinobi War, that the name Higurashi would once again be known to the land and ninja of the world, it would appear in the form of one small child guardian and her army of protectors._


	3. Chapter 3

Their Guardian

Chapter 3: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters and probably some of my own. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

Ages:

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

The night was stained red with the life blood of a thought to be lost clan. As the blood and fire equally saturate the darkness; the ones that were left were able to think back on how this came to be.

*Flashback*

The enemy that had come to them was something that they had never encountered before, neither human, demon, nor hanyou. What they had wanted was someone of equal power as potential for more power; they had wanted the clan's heir.

When they came they brought with them a banished daughter who had proudly leaded this new enemy to them. Cast away from them because of her desire to rule over that which they protected. She became warped with bitterness and hate, using this and her body she became something new, but much darker than their comrades. She had demanded a meeting before the head of the clan as well as all the heads of the families to be present, when they did not immediately listen, she then threatened to take the souls of their children. Once all were gathered before the traitor wore a proud smirk before sealing the room with a blood seal; thus trapping them all in and forcing them to do battle.

As the clan head engaged in battle with both the new and old enemies she was accompanied by her brothers and sisters of her clan. But unbeknownst the both parties there had been a tiny spy on their meeting.

It was the young child prodigy of their clan and the one the enemy was after. The child upon noticing this activated the signal alarm for the entire village. But as soon she had done this though the true massacre began.

The girl was struck by the enemy's weapons in the shoulder and leg, before she could even think. As the enemy was acting as if to strike the final blow; she was finally given the opportunity to act.

Summoning her protectors to her in hopes of aiding herself and clansmen she was instead swept up into the arms of one of the most powerful demons and her only Demon Lord; Touga. Without further notice he began to run from the chaos and into the surrounding forests in hopes of sparing his guardian death and further trauma. Seeing this others moved into position. Sesshomaru, the Demon Lords son began to clear a path way through the enemy. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku shifted to wolf form and took point leading them to safety. Akio and his young son Shippo took the rear in hopes of confusing the invaders long enough to escape.

*End of Flashback*

Upon reaching the edge of the village forest they were greeted by six of the clan heads protectors. Four of the six were the Panther Devas and the other two were nekomatas. Appearing to be burdened down with the clan's treasures in the form of treasure chests, the panther demons stood out from their fellow felines.

"As per the request of Nodiko-chan we shall accompany you and Kagome-chan to your destination."Stated the elder sister of the four; Toran. She had with her; from the color of the blue jewel, what appeared to be the Western Treasure. This meant she was to guard the combined knowledge of both the Higurashi and the demon powers.

Deciding to chime in Karan began to speak. "It's not as if we had a choice as if to go with you. So don't go getting the wrong idea!" She shouted out towards the end. From the look of the red jewel on the chest she carried. Karan guarded the Northern Treasure; which held the history of the Higurashi Clan and the demons contracts.

With a weepy smile Shunran chirped in next. "Nodiko-sama said to collect the clan's treasures and go with you all to Kagome-sama's father. There we should be safe, as long we are accepted that is." She said in a hushed tone on the last part. The chest that Shunran carried had a yellow jewel meaning it was for the Southern Treasure; it contained all the Forbidden Arts and Texts of both species.

Seeing their confused faces Shuran heaved a sigh before giving them an answer. "It was Nodiko's dying wish that we are to give ourselves to Kagome upon the succeeding in securing the Four Treasures." He said in a numb voice. Shuran's chest had a green jewel and thus making it the last probably the most useful of the treasures. His was the Eastern Treasure; which held not only the weapons of the clan and its partners, but also the knowledge and tools of how to use, create, and empower them.

When Shuran had said that Kagomes mother had died, she began to cry and whimper in sorrow and pain. Having sympathy on the young girl Touga started to growl in comfort and reassurances (which in truth would sound more like a purr to an outsider). Her other companions gathered around her and the Demon Lord to offer their comfort as well. Noticing that her wounds had not stopped bleeding, the wolves and the foxes went back to cover the trail. While the dogs licked her clean and at the same time sealing her cuts and scrapes.

Once they were done treating her the young girl had stopped crying and went into a fitful sleep. Touga addressed the cats in question. "How are we to locate little Kagome's sire if we do not know his scent or face." He said in frustration, "That is unless of course you four may know of him?" Touga questioned them in an impatient tone.

Not even looking at each other all four answered the same."No we don't know him." They said with smug smirks.

Growling in frustration he barked out. "Then who does?!" The infernal cats grin only got wider as they parted to the sides and pointed behind them towards the two nekomatas. "They do!" Shouted a very smug Karan. "They were with Nodiko-san when she met the brat's father. Though at the time when we asked about the father when Nodiko came back knocked up, they just ignored us. Go figure. She must have asked them to keep quiet about it." She finishes with a pout and a shrug of her shoulders.

Looking down at the two Touga questions them. "Can you really lead us to Kagome-chan's father?" They both nod in reassurance. Taking a step back he nods as well in confirmation.

As he was questioning the two the both the wolves and the foxes return. Seeing them he begins to address them all. "The nekomatas will take point to lead us to our new home with little Kagome's father and the Panther Devas will come with us to help in protecting and guiding her." Noticing there are no complaints he commands them to this declaration, he commands for them all to head out.

Thus begins a two week long journey to their new home and future.


	4. Chapter 4

Their Guardian

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters and probably some of my own. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

Ages:

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

Panther Devas: 600's (15 in human)

As his feet touched ground on the other side of Konoha's Gate, Kakashi couldn't help but feel relief at being through with such a troublesome mission.

'Who knew a daimyo's daughter could be so flirty.' He thinks to himself as a little shiver makes its way over his body as he remembers the handsie noble. 'I thought all noble ladies were taught to be reserved, graceful, and well intelligent! That mess of a hime is not what I was expecting for my first escort mission in over four years.' Kakashi rants in his mind at the indignity of his assault. 'What a waste of a week.' With that last sulky thought in his head, Kakashi begins to make his way to the Hokage's Tower in order to give his report on his escort of the Earth Daimyo's daughter. It was times like this that Kakashi was grateful that he didn't have a kid, let alone a daughter; he would have no idea about how to raise them. But if he was going to be totally honest with himself, he could see himself with a sweet thing on his arm and a couple of rambunctious boys in the background; but that was many, Many, MANY years in the future; and hopefully with no little girls, cause he knew with his genes if ever produced a daughter she would become hotter than all of hell and cute as puppy. Thus forcing him to destroy all and any male species, not of her blood in the vicinity of her. "Thank god that could never happen my heart could never take it." He says old as he reaches the Tower.

As he enters the lobby Kakashi spots some older chuunin complaining about Naruto's pranks from this week. Though it was hilarious hearing about Naruto's deeds over the week he was gone, Kakashi couldn't help but think that the feather prank from the week before he left was better. But that was only his opinion, and he really needed to get to the Hokage if he wanted to finally get paid for that hellish mission. Quickly making his way through the tower and towards the office, Kakashi enters it before he is bothered by his thoughts again.

After debriefing the Hokage on his mission and its success Kakashi prepares to depart in order to get some much needed rest when two Anbu show up.

"Lord Hokage," The one in the Weasel mask starts out in calm tone as the one in the Cat mask waits patiently. "We have received reports about a giant unknown power sources near the boundary of Konoha's Gates, as well as in the Forest of Death, and in the village nearing the hospital. The largest is outside the gate, a medium one is in the forest, and the smallest is moving in the village. What is your orders sir?" Weasel finishes in brisk fashion.

Standing up in an urgent motion, the Hokage issues out the following commands towards Cat. "The remaining Anbu guard is to split into two groups. The first half along with 30 of our jounins is to go to the boarder and locate the power source there and determine its intention. The second half is to take 10 jounins and investigate the power there and contain it for now. Once you are done giving out my orders I want you to follow after Kakashi, Weasel, and I on our way to the third source heading for the hospital." As soon as he was finished speaking Cat left with a Teleportation Jutsu. The remaining three stood and exited out the door swiftly to ensure that they would get there before anything were to occur.

Running along the roof tops and cutting across the buildings. They were able to make it towards the smallest of the three energies without delay. But what they hadn't thought to encounter was such imposing power in such unique forms. Because standing before them was nothing short of the oddest, most terrifying, and baffling thing, all wrapped in five different forms. As the group of ninjas froze in surprised shock and even a little bit of awe. They came out of it when they heard a resounding growl from two of the more intimidating finds; which happened to look like giant saber toothed cats with multiple tales.

"Please?" Asked a tall red headed male with emerald eyes, and long hair, who was holding a wrapped bundle, atop one of the giant cats which happened to be the larger of the two. "We mean no one hear any harm. We are just in need of a hospital urgently." He stated with calm but pleading tones.

Stepping from between his two ninja, who had moved in front of him at hearing the growl, the Hokage faced the man and spoke in a stern but curious voice. "What seems to be the emergency that you could not take the prober channels to get into the village, and instead used such a drastic tactics and companions." Seeing the man shake his head the Hokage's eyes squinted in suspicion.

"They are not my companions elder. But my guardians and she is desperately ill from an infection of her wounds and needs immediate care for we fear she will not last the night." The man finishes in a sad and panicked voice.

Raising an eyebrow at this in skepticism. The Hokage asks him. "Where is this supposedly ill woman that is indeed of care? Show me her in this condition and if it is indeed true I will personally accompany you to our hospital." He states in a firm, but fair way.

Frowning; the man replies "As you wish sir, but my companion is not a woman, she is but a young child and a very sick one at that so if you could please? Induct your investigation swiftly and with great care for I fear we haven't much time if she is to survive."He states in a low warning tone, while gently unwrapping the bundle in his arms.

With great surprise on his face the Hokage hurries to do his impromptu inspection. Getting close to the child while trying to ignore the lowly growling cats that are watching him in suspicion and anger. He begins his self imposed task.

Upon reaching the child, in the unknown mans arms, he inspects her thoroughly without missing a detail. She appears to be very young and small possibly of toddler age or just out of it. She has long hair that appears raven in the night lighting, which looks to be tipped and outlined in silver. Her face is heart shaped and very pale and sweaty from fever. She has a button nose that looks to be very dry and maybe even a little clogged up. Her mouth would have adorable pouty lips if it was not open to give out such shaky and gasping breaths. He could not see her eyes as they were closed in what appeared to be a pained sleep. She wore very warm looking light blue haori and a darker blue hakama.

After a quick inspection of the clearly in pain child. He gives a nod to the stranger and motions him to go ahead. When he receives a quick nod in thanks, the man and his accompany of strange companions, quickly make the remainder of their way to the hospital. With the Hokage and his guard close behind them.

When they all reach the hospital the Hokage leads the way in and towards the desk so as not to panic the place. As he was going to give the order to admit the little girl into a room. He is stopped by the two giant cats being engulfed in flames and shadows respectively. Watching in suspicion and wonder, he looks first to the one the man rode on as it is surrounded by shadows and shrinks to the size of a kitten, the other does the same but with fire.

Shaking his head in frustration because he has no time to study this right now. He demands that the child the man behind him is holding be admitted into the hospital for emergency treatment for infection of wounds and fever. A nurse comes quickly to take the child. The two cats and the man as well as a previously unnoticed red haired child move to follow but are stopped by both him and the nurses. After convincing all four of them too wait out here with him and his guard the Hokage is now able to finally inspect these strangers to his satisfaction.

The older male is very tall and roughly 6'4 if he were to guess. He has long copper red hair tied into a half tail with a dark green almost black silk ribbon, while the lower half coming to rest on his shoulder. He has a handsome oval face with shining emerald eyes and thin lips. What appear to be tattoos adorn his cheeks with twin dark green slashes on each one of them? He has what looks like pointed ears? The Hokage is unable to see his close because he is wearing a long cloak to cover himself with.

The other child appears to be a miniature version of the man but instead of emerald eyes he has teal. Also where the older ones hair is in a half tail his in a small pony tail with a big green bow tying it together. The child also does not have slashes on his cheeks, nut he does have pointed ears. It is obvious that the two are somehow related. Perhaps brothers or more likely father and son.

Finally done with his inspection of the odd but seemingly normal males. The Hokage moves on to the ones he so dearly wanted to study from the beginning. The two cats looked as different as night and day.

The one that he is now dubbing "shadow cat" is almost completely black save for the small little slash marks adorning the legs and near the feet and near the tips of its four tails. The slashes look to be dark purple in color. The tips of the ears are the same color as its marks and it appeared to have three pointed star on its forehead the same as well color. It has big eyes one solid color of jade green save for a silted pupil. Over all it looked very cute but in his opinion very creepy as too.

The other one which he is now dubbing "fire cat" is the exact opposite of its companion. Though the same size in kitten form it only has two tails. Where the other was black almost all over this one has only black on markings which oddly enough are in the same places as the other one, save the forehead marking which was a four pointed star. The majority of its fur was a nice cream color almost wanting to be a blonde but not quite. The eyes were a deep red, the same shade as an active sharingan minus the tomoe of course. For some strange reason he thought this one was much cuter then the other one, but that was his opinion.

Finished analyzing the new faces in front of him, the Hokage faces the man and asks this. "Now that your companion is getting her treatment. Would you be as kind as to explain about how the girl came to be so sick and why you are here in my village with such company?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh the older male says this in a hurried and rushed fashion. "I fear I cannot reveal to you the whole truth until my companions are all here. For you see, the young one is not the only missing one of our group. There are two other groups waiting for my signal that all is well with the child. There are two waiting outside the village for look out should we be followed and seven in this quaint little forest that was discovered near here so that we may establish a temporary home base so to speak. But as soon as I know she is healing and out of danger of dying I will be happy to introduce you all so that we may get to know each other." He finished with a happy lilt to his voice at the end.

The Hokage although not pleased, was also very surprised at all that he had found out, merely nodded in understanding. Meeting the strangers emerald eyes he asks with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. "My I at least know the name of you four and your sick companion so I may properly address you all?"

With wide shocked eyes the tall man barks out a loud surprised laugh. Smiling a true smile for the first time coming here he meets the Hokage's eyes and gives their names. "Why of course my good elder how rude of me not introduce ourselves. I am Akio and the little one to side is my son Shippo. The cats from dark to light are Kuroru and Kirara. The one you helped us to save is our guardian Lady Kagome Higurashi-Hatake." He states calmly with a smile.

The room as a whole seems to hold its breath at the mention of the last name said.

Wide eyed and open mouthed the greater leader of one the most renown ninja villages stutters out asking again it seems for clarification. "D-did you say H-hatake-e?!"He questions still in shock and dawning hope mixed with insane glee. "Yes. Is there a problem?" Replies a confused and slightly suspicious Akio.

The two are interrupted from there fascinating line of questioning by the loud thudding sound of a body hitting the tiled floor. Both are surprised to find that the cause of this noise is a ninja from the leaders own group.

Akio and his son are worried for the gentleman's health for though his hair gives the impression that he is elderly their noses tell them different. So they are assuming he must have some illness causing his hair to change color and him to faint at odd times.

The Hokage is trying to suppress the almost maniacal laughter he feels bubbling up in his throat. He manages to pass it off as a light cough but, he is unable to hide his vicious smirk or dancing eyes.

The grey haired males companion the dark male in the Weasel mask is left standing to the left of his fellow, looking down at him with a curious head tilt.

No one even notices the two cats that have vanished only to be later found by a skittish nurse a sleep in there mistresses bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Their Guardian

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters and probably some of my own. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

Ages:

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

Panther Devas: 600's (15 in human)

Meanwhile; as Kakashi was taking his nap on the tile floor, much to the amusement of his leader who gently waves away a couple of nurses from assisting him saying. "He his only passed out do to shock, if it last more than an hour I would be surprised. But while he is out, could you take some of his blood to compare to the young girl that was just admitted here for a DNA test it." Getting a nod of confirmation from the older of the two nurses and a look of surprised hurt from the other that is gone as quickly as it was seen. He motions them to get to work.

While he was contemplating the younger nurse's reaction, his thoughts were interrupted by a somewhat affronted throat clearing from one of the newcomers; Akio.

His face was set in an insulted scowl and his person practically radiated wounded pride and honor. Seeing this; the Hokage quickly concludes how his order may have sounded to the foreign man. Giving a small apologetic smile he begins to explain his request to the angry male in hopes of soothing his ruffled sense of honor.

"Akio-san," Begins the Hokage in calm voice. "I mean to show no disrespect to you or your charge in my words. I just need this test to be done in order to solidify her place in my village as well as offer her sire no doubt of this being true. For as you can see," He tips his head towards the downed ninja behind him. Much to the surprise of both father and son. "The mere statement of the possibility that he had a child was too much for him to handle. But with this test out of the way he will not be able to ignore her or the many changes she will surely bring with her." The Hokage finishes with a self satisfied smile and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. That neither red headed could not mistake for anything but great amusement for what the future will hold.

While this was all going on the Cat was finishing up his orders from the Hokage and making his way back towards him in order to make sure of his leaders safety.

Upon locating his trail he preformed the Shunshin no Jutsu in order to get there faster. When he arrived there across from Weasel, behind the Hokage, and next to an unconscious Kakashi. He immediately went into attack mode and a kunai at taller stranger.

Sensing a newcomer in the room Akio turns to him in curious caution and meets the new masked ninja in question. His answer was a kunai towards the face. He was unable to catch it because Shippo had climbed up into his arms and he couldn't dodge it because there were innocents behind. So he was forced to use one of his tails to deflect the projectile, thus revealing himself to be more than human.

The Hokage upon noticing his Anbu's return was getting ready to assure him of the situation when the fool of a Cat decided that it was a good idea to launch a deadly weapon in a building full of innocents and civilians. As he was preparing to deflect the kunai and berate the trigger happy fool. He was shocked to discover their guests extra appendage. Looking in awe and suspicion he gave the taller male a look that said they would talk later. He instead focused most of his attention on the shell shocked Anbu's and began a much needed dressing down for both youngsters.

Weasel was just as shocked as their leaders was, on seeing this seemingly ordinary if somewhat mysterious male spout a tail and deflect a kunai as if it were a fly. Mentally shaking his head Itachi turns most his focus on an enraged Hokage and accepts the reprimand and lectures for his lack of action. Still keeping a careful eye on the now more interesting stranger and wondering if the son had a tail like his father. He promises himself that he will find out at a later date.

Shisui was sooo embarrassed at his actions! He couldn't believe that he had thrown his weapon at a guest father and son. But he was more excited than afraid when the taller red-head revealed a Tail of all things!

Giving the smaller red-head a swift glance he couldn't help the tiny shiver and mental squeal in his head at hoping the kid did indeed have a tail to. Because what most didn't know about the young Uchiha was that he had a fetish for all things small and cute. It was also the number one reason that Itachi refused to let him babysit Sasuke, cause he had a habit of pinching and smushing the boys cheeks till they were red. All the while he had (in Itachi's and apparently Sasuke's opinion) a very perverted/scary smile on his face! 'Humph! How insulting, I do not have a perverted face I just enjoy the adorableness of the innocent children! You know before they grow up to become brats.' He thinks to himself while the Hokage is busy giving them their lecture of the day.

As he was being held by his papa. Shippo couldn't stop the small shiver of fear and dread that made its way down his spine. With a careful look around them he was unable to spot the cause of this feeling. Looking up at his papa he wanders if he to felt it. Seeing his papa look down at him with a reassuring smile. He knows he didn't so with a mental huff he begins the task of calming his nerves and trying to discreetly smooth down his fur.

As the drama in the room was winding down they all begin to notice a slight stirring from the man on the floor.

Kakashi was extremely confused at how he got on the ground. The last thing he remembers is the meeting of the two red-heads and the two cats. Then the Hokage asks them why they were here and then the taller one says- Oh… yeah. He has a kid. 'W-well supposedly I mean it might be a mistake and all!' Because when he thinks about it the kid did look a little too old to be his. She seemed to be a toddler three or four at least! 'This impossible! I would've had to be at least twelve or thirteen and I know for a fact that I always use condoms because I do not want to be a father yet so it's immpossib-' He stops in mid thought at a half remembered dream thinking it to be just that. "No…" Kakashi whispers aloud to himself.

"Kakashi are you alright now?" asks a concerned Hokage, to the still grounded ninja.

Looking at his leader in dawning shock and fear he says. "I remember now, I thought it just a dream at the time but. It could have been true if what you declared was indeed right." Kakashi states looking at the tall male.

Raising a brow at his guardians supposed father. Akio couldn't help but give the young male a knowing smile. The young boy, for indeed for all his strength and strong body he was still just that. A boy. Was almost trembling in mounting fear and dimming hope that what he had said was indeed a mistake. Looking the young grey haired male in the eyes Akio says this. "I said only what my guardian's mother told us. The late head of our clan stated that her daughters sire carried the last name of Hatake and resided in this village. If you are asking me if I know, for sure if you are her father I do not." He says with a shake of his head.

Akio seeing the young man; Kakashi, relax at his words. Decides that he much prefers to watch the boy squirm a bit more, so with a slightly devious smirk in place, he begins to make sure that the young male will no longer have calm thought in his head.

"But," Akio begins to speak again gaining the attention of ninjas. "You two do have similar scents and my Ladies mother did say once that she got her affinity with canines from her father. So who knows, as long as you don't like dogs you should be in the clear. Right?" He ends with an innocently questioning smile towards the once again pale ninja.

"I'm doomed." Kakashi states with his head in his hands. The Hokage gives him the 'you better tell me now or else' look, so with a sigh he begins to give them a very brief rundown of a mission from four years ago.

"It was a routine escort mission from here to the Land of Earth." Kakashi begins in a neutral voice with distant eyes. "Nodiko; she was supposedly the youngest daughter of a silk merchant. We were just nearing the boarder of Earth country when mudslide separated the troupe and us. I was barely able to get my footing on top of the mud in order to reach her, when the seemingly innocent act of nature turned out to be an attack by rouge nin. I gave the order to the rest of the escorts the go ahead to retreat and lead the others to safety, so that I was free to secure Nodiko and catch up to them later. Well I obviously was able to free her and get us both out of there, but not without cost. She had sprained her ankle during the attack and I had been poisoned so I was needless to say exhausted and delirious from our get away and injuries. But luckily for both of us we were able to locate a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall and we stayed there for what was about three days healing. It was on our last day that things took a turn for the… well lack of a better word steamy."

Kakashi states with a lite dusting of blush on his cheeks and some light back in his eyes. "Now this were I had thought the dream began. I was just barely coming out of my poisoned induced fever when Nodiko says to me. 'Kakashi, I while I admit from the start of this journey I thought you a major brat with a superiority complex I can't help but admire you and be in awe of your strength. Because it is all yours without needing to borrow or rely on others. That is something I have always envied from others and especially ninja, and now meeting a twelve year old brat that is ridiculously stronger than any other I have met! I can only ask something that is beyond selfish for someone as weak as me to the raw power that is you.' She looks at me with slightly watering eyes. My eyes immediately widen in surprise and panic at this. I start to go to her in order to try and comfort her when to my shock all her clothes fall to the ground. I'm frozen in place in. Now here I am feverish twelve year old and she is a _very_ pretty fourteen year old that I will admit I was attracted to her from the start of my mission but still I was stumped! This had never happened to me before so I just immediately labeled it a fever dream a very hot fever dream! But still a dream! As I was finishing reassuring myself of this delusion Nodiko begins to talk again. 'Kakashi, for right now this moment I wish to make this request.' She captures my eyes in her deep soulful ones. 'Please lay with so that I might pass on your strength to the future. I know this might go against your ninja could or something, but please? For one night allow me, no allow us to be selfish teenagers and live in present. So that we can face the future whatever it may bring.' I won't lie, I allowed myself to be seduced by my client on a high risk mission, and until this moment ignore that night completely."

Bowing to the Hokage and the rest of the room Kakashi ends with this. "Lord Hokage, please punish me as you see fit for I was weak and gave into temptation. Regardless of whether the child is mine or not I brought this trouble to our village. Allow me to somehow rectify my past error!"

Needless to say the old man was shocked by one of his most emotionless ninja's passionate requests, and with a quick glance around the room he wasn't the only one. But with a slight mental huff he knew what he must do to the distraught young fool.

With a quick blow to the grey haired youths head with his trusty pipe. The Hokage turns his back to the sulkily ninja and says this. "Kakashi while you were indeed the start of this mess I see no reason to punish you for your past actions that have yet to cause any harm to my ninja or village. You are hear by cleared of all guilt." He says with a wave of his hand to the now slightly more relaxed jounin.

But unbeknownst to the still partially stunned Kakashi the tricky old man was far from done with him. "However," He begins with a malicious little smirk. "Should the girl indeed prove to be yours you must accept her into your home and of course introduce her to the rest of the clans of Konoha." The Hokage finished his order with a deceivingly kind smile.

Looking like he was about to faint again Kakashi could only nod in resignation towards his leader.

As the room was starting to settle down once again a nurse interrupts them with a shocking announcement. "Hokage-sama the young girl is now awake if you would like to meet her you now can." She finishes with a kind smile, while promptly exiting the room.

Without wasting a beat the two remaining strangers follow after her to seek out their guardian. With a quick glance between themselves the other four quickly move to follow the two red heads in hopes of finally getting some real answers to _all_ of their questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Their Guardian

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some Yu Yu characters here for extra demons; I will also probably demonize some Bleach Characters and probably some of my own. If would like to have a character a certain demon. Leave me note in your reviews.

A/N: I know that Itachi was 13 when he became Anbu captain, 8 when he mastered the sharingan, and he was only 5 when Kyuubi attacked. So for this story to work let's say that Anbu give apprenticeships in order to give hopefuls a trial run. Sorry for the long delay but I no longer have my own computer and have to share one with my little brother who has a you tube addiction, plus my muse was absent for a while.

Ages:

Itachi and Shisui: 8 (teenage minds)

Kakashi: 16

Rookie 9: 3

Kagome: 4

Team Gai: 4

Touga: 3,450 (mid 20's in human)

Sesshomaru: 800 (17 in human)

Akio: 9,680 (looks mid 30's)

Shippo: 65 (6 in human)

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku: 200 (12 in mind, 16 in Body)

Panther Devas: 600's (15 in human give or take a year in mind)

Kagome woke up confused and only a little bit scared, and that was mostly because Kirara and Kuroru were next to her. Sitting up, she carefully investigated her surroundings. Kagome had never been in a room so white before, but from the scents in this room as well as the ones coming from the door it was very clean with an undertone of sickness and death.

Trying to shake off the feeling of unease and discomfort that came from the scents, she went back to inspecting her room. There were no windows, to her right was a single door, a small air vent was in the far left hand corner of the room near the ceiling, and a chair was just under the vent in the same corner. She looked down and found herself to be in some sort of robe like thing on the only other piece of furniture which was a strange bed with rails and what looked like restraints connected to said rails on the side of the bed. Upon closer inspection she realized that she was naked underneath the robe. Flushing horribly at this Kagome began to panic a little at this.

Quickly looking around the room for the rest of her protectors/charges she was brought out of her panicked thoughts by a reassuring call from Kuroru. With a sharp turn of her head Kagome was able to spot at least two of her companions. She immediately began to curl herself around the two nekomatas. Kagome met the eyes of four tailed cat in shy question as his mate had curled up in a much deserved nap and was currently dead to the world. He gave her a pleased chirp to her silent question and began to enlarge his size so as to encircle both his mate and guardian. With a small smile Kagome quickly settled back down in comfort and safety.

Though now that she knew she was not alone, she began to think about her predicament. She was in a strange room all in white with only two of her weaker charges to aid her. She did not know where the rest where and she only had the slimmest idea of where she was. So in short Kagome was not pleased. With a small frown and a determined look in her blue eye she turned them once again onto Kuroru's green eyes and asked him a question. "Kuroru what happened to everyone? Is this a safe place?" She questioned with a slight waver to her voice at the end. Kuroru looked at his newest guardian in a pleased manner. With a quick flex of his yoaki he was able to telepathically show her what all was going on and how they came to be here.

As Kuroru was busy giving his mistress a run down on all that was happening he was unaware of the rest of the world around them and the same could be said for Kagome. So as the two were communicating to each other. They were left unaware of the silent intruder coming into their room.

A lower level demon had found its way into the village and in short order the hospital. Its body was hojpoj of bug parts with what looked like a scorpion tail, a centipede's body, a mantis head and was drooling something acidic. It entered the room from the air vent and stealthy crawled its way towards the room's only occupants in hopes of fulfilling its master's orders and gaining its great reward. As the demon made across the room and towards the bed it reared up to deliver a spray of miasma on its victims only to be interrupted at last second by a kunai ending its life. Not a second later its body was engulfed in bluish green flames erasing its existence.

 **Back in the hall with Akio and the others. (5 minutes earlier)**

Kakashi was desperately trying to play it cool in hopes of salvaging his sanity as he approaches his new found maybe daughter's room. 'So I have a kid not the end of the world.' He nods to himself, 'So what if she's like the last of her mother's clan or something she still apparently has this weird red head and his kid as a vassal?' He was starting to get confused. 'I know its sucks that this kid- no _my_ kid lost her mother and I guess the rest of her family, but she still has me right?!' He thinks in near hysteria at the end. 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,' He begins to mutter in his head. "I can do this." Kakashi whispers firmly and unknowingly out loud.

Akio gains a silent smile at the almost desperate whispers of the silver haired ninja behind him. He lovingly looks down at his son contently being carried in his arms. With a quiet chuckle and a shake of his head at Shippo who looks back at him in question he begins to think back on his own experience in his early daddy days as he fondly calls them. (If only to himself for fear of a certain dogs ridicule.) Akio remembers a similar mantra passing his lips when his late mate was in labor with Shippo. Hearing a slight chuckle to his left, upon gaining eye contact he gives a questioning look to the village leader.

With a wry smile on his old face the Hokage replies to the unasked question with barley concealed humor. "I know exactly how poor Kakashi feels having gone through it twice already." At the red heads silent enquiry he decides to humor him. "My sons, both of them where little terrors even before their birth and it only increased more so into their growth. Luckily my oldest has decided to finally settle down and start his own family. While it seems my youngest still delights in tormenting his poor father." The Hokage gives Shippo a gentle smile and looks back to his father, whose eyes shine with mirth. "But I would never change a thing; for all the pains and drama of it all I consider it my greatest achievement in helping to bring those two boys into this world. But I will not lie I do so miss the early years. For that is where a father will truly shine in their child's life." He ends his speech with a somewhat wistful look at Shippo.

As the Hokage and the strange male where talking or rather as the Hokage was talking to the strange male Weasel was silently giving Cat a warning in the Anbu's secret code that if he so much as twitched in the young girls direction that he would time him to a training post, trap him in his sharingan, and use him as kunai practice. Needless to say that the fore mentioned Anbu was thoroughly cowed and put out in the same blow. Leaving a silently satisfied Weasel and a sulking Cat trailing the group.

 **Back in the present outside the room.**

As the group of six were reaching the room the fox demons and the two nearest ninja to them became a were of a slight scuffing sound coming from their destinations room. A feeling of foreboding suddenly hit Akio quickly opened the door and was shocked to see a lower level demon here of all places.

Kakashi upon making it to the stranger's side and catching a glimpse of the monstrosity poised over the beds occupants launched a kunai at the things head hitting it dead center.

Akio coming out of his shocked stupor set the weaker demon a flame with his foxfire. With a hurried look towards his mistress and the nekomatas he sought out any visible damage. He was relieved to have spotted none and was turning to his mistress's father to thank him when he spotted the new kunai aiming towards the enlarged shadow cat. Using his demon speed he grabbed the ninjas throwing arm in order to halt his attack. "There is no need for further action here," Akio calmly told the now on edge teenager as the rest of their group all began to pile into the room. He gave a quick glance at his son who had taken up refuge on his shoulder; he returned his attention onto his mistress who was coming out of what looked to be a memory sharing with the cat. "See," Akio said with a tip of his head towards the bed. "There is no longer any threat in this room and the tiger, if you but look closer will realize is in fact the same four tailed kitten you met earlier just in a larger form. Now I am going to release your arm please do not try to attack my mistress's companions without do cause of course." He finishes with a tired and somewhat strained smile towards the silver haired youth.

Kakashi, having cooled down from his earlier actions, in the surprisingly strong hold of the red strangers hold gives a quick glance to his leader who in turn gives him a sober nod. He then meets the emerald eyes of his captor and gives his own much stiffer nod. Seeing the tall male flash him a smile he backs away from him; and with great determination begins to inspect the room for any more unwelcome company, all the while conveniently overlooking the bed and its occupants in the center of the room.

With an amused smile Akio makes his way towards his mistress and her companions. "Mistress are you alright did the abomination harm you in anyway?" He worriedly asks his now aware master.

Kagome gives her favorite foxes a tired and somewhat confused smile. "No I am fine Akio and Shippo-chwan." With a somewhat dazed look around the room she takes in the new occupants in curiosity and slight unease. "Akio who are these people and what happened?" ends her line of questioning with a cute head tilt.

With a relieved chuckle he answers his adorable mistress. "Well milady that is an intrusting story in and of itself, but before I give it do you think you can answer some of these gentlemen's questions they or awfully eager for some answers and I am unable to give them." Akio finishes with an apologetic smile.

Kagome gives him a slightly brighter smile and replies. "That's fine Akio!" Looking around the room in question she finally settles on the old man with the funny looking hat and asks him with her brightest smile. "What can I do for you mister?"


End file.
